Eres mia y yo te protegeré
by FerniAngel
Summary: "no..no se por qué siento esto, mi corazón palpita cadav ez que la veo, no puedo soportar verla lejos, siento que la necesito mucho?, hubo muchas discusiones hace tiempo pero ahora siento que todo es diferente, sentir que la quiero para mi.. y de nadie mas" Elsword. Un Oneshot de Lkx EM , el caballero quiere reclamar lo que es suyo de una vez por todas..


bueno perdon si me demoro en el fic de "como perros y gatos" todod esto de la uni hiso que se me perdieran las ideas o el "hilo" peor bueno recompensare de alguna forma owo no estaria mal unos oneshots disfrutenlo :3

Clases:

**Elsword: Lord knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: blade Master**

**Chung: iron paladin**

**Eve: Code nemesis**

**PD: se que habran criticas de ortografia.. gomen q-q**

* * *

**Eres mia y sere yo a quien te protegera (LkxEM )**

_"no..nose por qué siento esto, mi corazón palpita cadavez que la veo, no puedo soportar verla lejos, siento que la necesito mucho?, hubo muchas discusiones hace tiempo pero ahora siento que todo es diferente, sentir que la quiero para mi.. y de nadie mas_"

-Cuidado! - un balón casi le da al rostro de el caballero que parecia perdido entre sus pensamientos, y en un momento reacciona

- como pueden Hacer eso!- enojado

-lo siento -dio una pequeña risita la la elfa de coleta- no nos fijamos

-no seas así -decía el paladín - al menos juega con nosotros y no te quedes parado ahí, no sientes que te ves un poco solo

- no hace falta, tal vez en otro momento...- y se va caminando de allí, mientras caminaba por Ruben, vio a Raven y Aisha hablar, se movió un costado y al parecer escondiéndose se puso a espiar , mirándolos.

_"no soporto... que este el con ella, no soporto que haya alguien cerca de ella, sentir esas ganas de clavar mi espada en su cuerpo cada vez que alguien esta cerca de ella, porque ella solo le pertenece a una persona"_

-Elsword que haces alli parado?- el pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto al ser "pillado"- al menos estas aquí.. tenemos que ir a inspeccionar un poco en un lugar de Belder, así que no te pongas a jugar a las escondidas , ya no eres un niño, en fin iré a avisar a los demás- comienza a correr rápidamente . Elsword se queda mirando con el ceño fruncido a Raven

-ocurre algo?- le dijo extrañado

- nada...-fríamente -..aléjate de ella ..imbecil.. -murmurando bajo que apenas el podía oírlo, con una mirada que parecía tener los ojos sin brillo

-... -mirando a Elsword mientras se iba- por qué esta muy extraño cada vez?

_"ella.. es de una persona..y esa persona es quien la protegerá siempre"_

En Belder, estaban los seis reunidos en un costado, la nazod de traje negro y cabello blanco se cruzo de brazos con una actitud seria- muy bien, Vanessa dijo que deberíamos separarnos, asi que en dos equipos estaria bien, Rena, Chung y yo iremos por el este del puente en llamas .

- no es justo yo quería ir con Raven -tomándole del brazo

-ehm..esto..-algo apenado

- sino me dejas lo llevare conmigo si o si-jalándolo

-gh..lo haces muy fuerte..

-esto no es un juego de niños Rena - dijo seriamente Eve

-acaso no tienes un poco de humor?- dijo la elfa inflando algo las mejillas

- el humor no esta en mi base de datos

- siento que necesita un novio -le susurraba a Chung que este dio un leve sonrojo -esta bien, esta bien, luego vere como ato a raven- sacando levemente la lengua a un lado

-QUEEEEEEE!? -Raven no pudo evitar dar un grito sonrojado

-es broma es broma jijiji luego te hare algo de cena pero tu cocinaras la carne si quieres comer

-déjense de juego ,finalmente Raven ,Elsword y Aisha irán por el oeste del puente

-bueno ,no me molesta ir con aisha- la mira sonriendo le , Elsword lo mira con el ceño fruncido y apenas los ojos sin brillo

-huh? - la maga miro a Elsword muy extrañada y simplemente no dijo nada

Se separaron así cada grupo , Elsword iba atrás de ellos mirando , se le notaba un aura algo opaca

-entonces debe ser por aquí -decía Aisha mirando a todos lados

-parece que no hay nada, eso es raro - algo extrañado Raven, pasan por un lugar algo estrecho -necesitas ayuda? - le da la mano y la ayuda a avanzar, el aura de Elsword aumentaba

_"quiero matar... a todo aquel que se acerque a ella"_

-gracias -Elsword paso sin problemas.. y siguieron su camino, cada vez que los miraba y estaban mas juntos, sentía una fuerza negativa recorriendo en él, como un gran odio. Sin evitarlo alza la espada apuntando la espalda de Raven

-huh? -sintió algo extraño detrás de el

-aléjate ..-el flequillo del pelirrojo le cubría los ojos- aléjate de ella

-ELsword que haces?! -se exalto la maga

- yo no permitiré que alguien este cerca de Ella! -dando casi una estocada con la espalda, Raven logro reaccionar y dar una ofensiva con su espada

-Elsword que ocurre contigo?

- No sabes cuanto odio que estes cerca de ella.. no sabes cuanto odio que la gente este cerca de ella...- se le veia sus ojos sin brillo

-_ Elsword...nunca vi ese tipo de actitud en ti_.-dijo la maga pensando al ver la situacion, parecia algo... deprimida

El pelirrojo atacaba a Raven ,se lograba oir los fuertes golpes de espadas que chocaban entre si, se veia el enojo y la ira de el caballero hacia el maestro de espada- Nunca entenderán..-entre espadazos- nunca entenderán.. que tendré que dejarlo en claro ..Esa maga.. ES MIA!

_"no podía contenerme...esa maga solo pertenecía a una persona.. y ese soy yo... a quien mi corazón palpita cada vez que la veo cerca y querer tenerla para mi a como de lugar"_

Aisha se coloco roja como tomate al or aquellas palabras del espadachín- Elsword Detente por favor! - de un momento a otro un vargo casi le da a Elsword y Raven , luego se dieron cuenta que estaba rodeados

-Joder...

Varios vargos con lanzas, mazos , escudos se veian preparados, los tres no tenian mas remedio que pelear, se veía algo tenso, entre varios rayos electricos, golpes fuertes y rápidos, parecían muchos

-son muchos -siendo cada vez rodeado por vargos el maestro de espada

- acaso no se queman? -lanzando arduas bolas de llamas hasta que un vargo la sostuvo -Déjenme ya! - luego unos cuantos la apuntaban con sus lanzas- gh.. Chicos!-no logro dar un grito

-Maldicion...-Raven estaba cadavez siendo rodeados por vargos que lo mantenian ocupados

Elsword seguia luchando cuando vio la situacion y se quedo algo.. perplejo

-Dejenme!...-intentando zafarse pero sentia que deapoco iba a ser lastimada si hacia fuerza-gh...Elsword! - no logro pegar un grito desesperado con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendole

-Aisha...

_"prometí protegerla..."_

Elsword corria golpeando a varios vargos acercándose a Aisha, los vargos con lanzas se preparaban para darle una estocada a la maga, pensando que seria su fin ,llega el espadachín y usa su espada protegiendole de la estocada sin darse cuenta que una de las lanzas le rosa el brazo dandole un corte no muy profundo peor lo suficiente para que sangrara. Mueve su espada hacia un lado y los lanza lejos, golpea tambien a uno de los vargos que sostenía a Aisha y a varios a su alrededor dejándolo al menos a su alrededor despejado.

- Estas bien?

-s..si estoy bien –con una mano en el pecho se sonroja un poco

-gh..-se sostiene un brazo

-estas sangrando , déjame verlo..

-no es necesario -mira a Aisha y ya esta rasgándose un poco una parte de la túnica y le venda temporalmente el brazo

-están todos bien? -caminó Raven hacia ellos, Elsword desvio la mirada frunciendo el ceño , y Raven dio un suspiro- mejor volvamos con los demas y regresemos a belder, tambien sería mejor que revises esa herida

-cállate.. -respondio el pelirrojo

Al dia siguiente Aisha caminaba por Peita paso por unos árboles en camino hacia el campamento , sentía ser seguida por alguien raramente fue acorralada cerca de un arbol y al notar vio que era Elsword

-Els? - se veía callado, parecía que no la soltaría- Els.. -Mira su brazo que esta vendado- estas bien?

-no no estoy bien... si te veo con otra persona cerca -acorralándola más.

-q..qué? - se sonrojaba mucho al verlo tan cerca de ella

-lo siento por ser egoísta pero.. yo te amo.. te amo tanto.. que te quiero solo para mi -acercando su rostro a la de ella

-e...etto..

-no me importa si me odias... si te enojes conmigo...yo te amo.. y te protegeré siempre..si solo sintieras lo mismo por mi.

-E..Els, porque hablas como si me gustara otra persona? -le acaricia algo tímida la cabeza del pelirrojo - acaso sigues siendo tan idiota? . la persona que me gusta es un idiota ,muy sobre-protector, y no me molesta que haga lo que sea por mi... - de repente siente un beso de parte de Elsword, no podía resistirse así que se dejo besar cerrando los ojos, el Pelirrojo comenzo a abrasarla y entre susurros decía "te amo Aisha"

_"tu eres mi maga..tu eres mi luz, mi todo"_

-vamos? -comenzó a Aisha a caminar raramente siente que Els le da la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella - q... que haces...i..idiota..-sonrojada

-yo..-acerca su rostro a la de ella que hace que sienta su aliento cálido- no quiero que Mi maga se separe de mi..-Aisha se coloca roja como tomate

-n..no es necesario- y de apoco comienza ser llevada por Els , solo tomo aire relajándose y siguió su camino con el caballero hacia campamento

_" Yo sere tu caballero... y de nadie más, tu eres mía.. y seré quien te protegerá"_

* * *

les gusto? estaba sin inter sin inter un dia asi que lo escribi y hechenle la culpa a la uni por no seguir D;.. ñeee amo cuando se pone asi el Lk *-* no me culpen.. q/q lo amo asi~~

espero que les haya gustado nwn dejen reviews o no hay galletas (?)


End file.
